watch me own the world
by melmel12129
Summary: turn me around and start me over. — rivaille x eren


**Pairing: **rivaille x eren  
**Summary: **turn me around and start me over.  
**Disclaimer: **i don't own shingeki no kyojin or attack on titan  
**Warnings: **yaoi and yuri, genderbend, mentions of (lesbian) sex, kissing, violence, religion, all that great stuff  
**Comments: **yeah, have a nice day. rated T for potty mouths, not just me. mainstream fic, first attempt at fanfiction for this manga, don't judge. tyvm.

.

.

.

_God made me out of clay -  
Just like everyone else._

.

.

.

.

**life one**

Twenty years since that fateful day and humanity has _won. _But both of them know that neither of them has really, truly won.

"Selfish," Eren whispers into the red-stained bandages and dark dark hair, "for me to want more, innit, Corporal?"

"Tch," Rivaille replies, "we've won the battle - what else do you want, you shitty brat?"

He furiously wipes back tears from his turquoise-but-more-greenish eyes, "It's not going to be the same without you, Corporal. You always had wings of steel - how could you fall from up so high?"

"Don't kid with me," the sharp voice retorts. "God made me out of clay, just like everyone else." He doesn't think the boy crouched near him will hear, but he says it anyways. "You were the one with the wings."

"What do I do?" Eren asks, looking for an order - something straightforward to hang onto. "What do we do once you're gone? What do I do?"

"Whatever you want," the man stares straight up into the other's eyes. "The world's out there, you brat. Whatever happened to the ocean?"

"It won't be the same," he mutters, "without you - I thought I already said that."

"You did," Rivaille scoffs, "You just have bad memory." They stay there in thought for a while, Eren desperately trying to think of something to say before time runs out and everything is over. "Hey - Jaeger!" Rivaille calls, nudging Eren's foot with his bloody hand. "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"No, why?" Eren answers, confused.

"You better start believing in it now," Rivaille orders, then props himself up with his good left arm and gives Eren a chaste kiss. Eren blushes, cheeks cherry red and sputters.

"W-Wha-Hey! You can't tell me what to believe in!"

"I can. I will, brat," Rivaille answers, an imperceptible smirk hanging on his face. Then, he seems to realize something, a peaceful revelation. "Eren." His head drops wearily onto Eren's chest. "I can't believe I'm saying this to a brat," he mutters then falls silent. His eyes close halfway but snap open sharply. He leans up and grabs the collar of Eren's shirt tightly, staring at him urgently. "Eren, **you** are made of steel." Then he dies like that, fingers curled around Eren's shirt, eyes wide open, chest unmoving. His fingers uncurl from the collar limply and Eren shuts his eyelids for him.

He looks like Corporal. He looks like Rivaille. He looks dead.

Eren stares in disbelief. Had his time gone by so fast? "I believe," he whispers, cradling Rivaille's body. "I believe in it. I believe in reincarnation, Corporal, I do."

He is the last one on the final battlefield. "I believe," he repeats, "I believe, I believe, I believe."

_(that I will find you again)_

.

.

.

**life two**

"Good morning, Heichou," he drawls, bored. What kinda teacher made his students call him 'Heichou'? Maybe it was a foreign thing - Heichou looked French and his name - Rivaille - sounded French. Plus, he taught French as one of his other classes. The other students chorus along with him, 'good mornings' echoing in the classroom.

"Listen up, all you brats," the teacher snaps, in a bad mood. And - also - what kind of teacher called his students 'brats'? Eren was pretty sure it was against the school policy, but everyone here was way too afraid to mention it. "I've shortened the deadline for your final essays - they're due next Monday, not next Thursday." A series of groans erupts from the class. "Objections?"

Jean, Eren's mortal enemy, mutters under his breath, "Objection one: who shoved a stick up your ass this morning?"

"What was that, Kirschstein?" Rivaille looks amused. "Care to tell the class?"

Jean looks on with a resolute expression, "Yeah, who shoved a stick up your ass this fine, beautiful morning?" Eren knows it then, more clearly than ever. Jean is an utter, stupid fool. Speaking up against Heichou was a good way to prove utter stupidity.

"Care not to repeat that or you might find a boot shoved up _your _ass," Rivaille retorts sharply, causing Eren to chuckle behind his hand. "Funny to you, Jaeger?"

"No, sir," Eren doesn't know why, but calling 'Heichou' 'sir' seems nearly natural. "Not funny at all."

"Good. Let's keep it that way," Rivaille says. "Enough chatter. Let's begin." The class stretches on for an hour, and then, the students are free to go home.

After class, Armin approaches him, nervous. "That was close, wasn't it?"

"Oh, come on. I'm not suicidal enough to be like _Jean_," Eren replies, laughing. "That's just an insult, Armin." Besides, Armin is worried for other people, like, legit. He worried for others when they didn't worry about themselves. In that way, he was like Eren's adoptive sister, Mikasa, 'cept Mikasa was kinda more like, uh, strict? Mean? No, not mean...just violent.

Changing the subject abruptly, Armin lets out a bright smile, "So, it's your birthday today - happy 18th birthday, Eren!"

"Thanks," Eren drawls, putting an arm around Armin. "How bout we meet up with Mikasa, head home, eat pizza and do a Disney movie marathon? Yeah? Sounds great? Okay, that's the plan."

Armin, unable to get a voice in edgewise, changes the subject again, frustrated. "Jeez, Eren, let me say something!"

"Go ahead," Eren waves his hands. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"How's your final essay going?"

"Ugh...badly," Eren groans, dropping his head in his hands. "Are you sure Heichou would notice if you wrote mine for me?"

"Yes, I most certainly would," a snappy voice comes from behind him.

Eren jumps. "Sir!" he automatically salutes.

"Why are you saluting this is the twenty first century," Rivaille snorts. "Good luck, Jaeger." And then he sweeps by in a flash of black and gray and elegance.

Eren moans, trudging forward. "He's so strict. He's like Roboman, you know that little action figure that sold out before I could get one for Reiner's birthday yeah that one...no way Armin! The silver ones with green lining look waay cooler than those lame blue ones..."

From two meters in front of them, Rivaille's eyes fill with unmistakable memory.

.

.

.

**life three**

"Why, hello, 'Corporal'," the king says with a smirk, one hand resting on his throne and the other holding a scepter. "How are you feeling today?"

"You...motherfucker," the prisoner hisses, hands and feet bound in chain. "Let me go."

"I am afraid not," the king laughs heartily, head back. "How do you wish to die?"

"Let-" before the prisoner of war can finish, a young teen runs into the room.

"Father, do you-" he stops mid sentence. "Oh, I will just take my leave then."

"Stay, Eren. This is a learning experience," his father orders, eyes stern.

Eren scurries in, head bowed. "Yes, father."

"Eren, approach the prisoner. He cannot hurt you." Eren tentatively steps towards the man bound in chain and waves.

"Uh, hi. That looks like it hurts. Are the chains too tight?" he chatters, instinctively trying to make up for the silence.

"Eren, this is not a game. This is a prisoner of war - he has killed our people!" the king says. "Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, that was done by him."

His green eyes widen. "You...killed someone?"

"Brat, this is life, not some shitty board game," the prisoner drawls.

"Hey, what's your name?" Eren asks, disregarding the tone with which the prisoner has spoken to him with.

"Rivaille."

.

.

.

From that day on, Eren visits Rivaille in his cell, bringing him food when the guards are too lazy to and talking to him. They become friends - or at least, Eren thinks they are.

"Are we friends?" he asks one day, eager for a response.

"If you want to be one with a condemned man," Rivaille replies, facing the opposite wall.

"Oh, come on! You aren't going to die," Eren says cheerfully, ever optimistic. "I'll ask Dad - he knows that life is worth living."

"I have nothing to live for," Rivaille says, gray eyes deep in thought.

"Sure you do. You've got me, don't you?" Eren suggests, but Rivaille does not respond and Eren's face drops in shine for a few minutes. "Don't you?" he echoes, but gets nothing back. That day, he leaves early and lets the guards take his tray back up to the top.

.

.

.

"Green."

"What?"

"Your eyes. They're green."

.

.

.

"Dad! Please, I'll do anything. Rivaille isn't a bad person, he's just-"

"Eren, quiet. He is a condemned criminal. Do you wish to let the person who killed your comrades go?"

"Rivaille would never do that!"

"You don't know what he is like, Eren. Tell me. Do you know him at all?"

"I...I...I do...I do not," Eren mumbles quietly.

"What's his favorite color then, Eren?"

"Um...black?"

"No, Eren. It's common knowledge that his favorite is any shade of green. He designed the green cloaks that our enemy wear."

Eren drops his head. "Isn't there anything I can do to lighten his sentence?"

King Grisha thinks. "Yes, just one."

"What is it?"

"If you can get him to serve our kingdom willingly, and swear the oath, then he will be bound only to work in our military for as long as his body can take it. You have two weeks."

"I will. You can count on me, Dad!"

"I take no sides, son. Whether he lives or dies...it is only for the better of the kingdom."

.

.

.

"How is it going, Eren? It's been a week already."

"Give me some more time, Dad, he's got this spine of steel. He won't do a single thing!"

"Eren," the king says, amused, "every man alive is made of clay."

"B-but!" Eren sputters. "I don't know." He hangs his head. "He's too strong for himself to handle."

"Two weeks is two weeks."

.

.

.

"Come on, Rivaille! You don't hafta die, you know," Eren argues.

Rivaille's gray eyes flash. "I'd rather die than live as the military's dog. What are you, stupid?"

"You_ have _to, Rivaille...I...I don't want you to die."

"I don't have to do anything."

"I see," Eren replies sadly. "Isn't there anything I can do to change your mind?"

"No."

.

.

.

"Your two weeks are over, Eren. Has he agreed?" the king asks. Eren's face tells him enough. "Bring him in, then," he orders the guards.

Rivaille is dragged in, shackles still closed around his limbs. "I'm sorry," Eren mutters, grasping Rivaille's thin shirt sleeve.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, shitty brat," Rivaille deadpans, eyes devoid of fear.

"Aren't you afraid?"

"No."

"You and your spine of steel."

"Tch, brat, God made me out of clay, just like everyone else."

"You sure of that?"

"...no."

Eren cracks a smile. "Then you are made of steel."

Rivaille rolls his eyes. "Steel won't stop the blade, Eren. It is of no use."

Eren sombers. "I gave you a chance! You can still swear the oath, right now! Stay with me, please! I-I-"

"You what?"

"I...I...don't want you to die."

Rivaille smiles ruefully. "Wrong answer, brat."

"Enough!" King Grisha's voice rings over the chamber. "Eren, take the sword."

"What? Me? Yes, father," Eren says, then grasps the heavy hilt of the sword in both hands. "What for?"

"Kill him."

"Father!"

"Kill him, Eren. You must not be soft."

"I...can't!"

"Why not, Eren?"

"I..."

"You do not want him to die, yes?"

"That...and..." Eren's face lowers shamefully. "I think I love him," he mumbles. Rivaille's head snaps up.

"You..." he whispers to himself, the condemned criminal.

"Fine then, Eren. Mikasa?" the king orders.

Eren's eyes shine in hope. "Are you letting him-" his sentence does not finish as Mikasa's sword cuts cleanly through Rivaille's neck in one blow.

"You love him, Eren. I am not that cruel, but he must die."

Eren stares at the blood splatter on his hand and wonders why it isn't silver.

.

.

.

**life four**

"...Rivaille..."

"Him? He's Rivaille."

"...there he is...Rivaille...scary..."

"Yeah, that's him..."

"Hey, over there...that Rivaille?"

"Stay away from him..."

"Rivaille? I don't know..."

"So why are you suddenly so interested in that black-wearing freak again?" Jean sneers.

Eren shrugs. "Dunno. I just think...like, no one knows him, like, really knows him...I don't know."

"There's Hanji, right?" Armin pipes up. "Don't worry about him, Eren, he's got friends."

Ymir becomes interested, leaning in. "I hear he's..." she wiggles her eyebrows, "...getting it _on _with her."

Eren turns an interesting shade of red. "W-What?"

"Eren, just leave the topic alone," Mikasa orders. "Let's get to class. Lunch break is nearly over."

"Mikasa!" Eren whines.

"Um...we do have to get to class," Armin reminds. "Look at the time."

"Aw, jeez," Jean complains. "Fine, let's go."

.

.

.

"I need to find him again, Mikasa, only you know. This is important."

"And you really think he's the one?"

"He's got the same name, same face, same aura, I don't know Mikasa, who else could he be?"

"Be careful, Eren."

"I will. I can't let this second chance slip by."

.

.

.

"Hi, I'm Eren. 'm in your French class."

"Ha. Nice to meet you, Eren. I'm Rivaille."

"ISN'T HE ADORABLE?"

"Hanji."

"Awh, you have to admit-"

"Hanji." "Hanji!"

They stare at each other, Eren with surprise and Rivaille with the slightest hint of amusement.

"You guys are no fun," Hanji breaks the silence as always. "Act like you're actually pleased to meet one another!"

Eren plasters a fake smile on his face. "Hi, it's such a pleasure to meet you. By the way, are you having sex with her?" he motions at Hanji, internally exploding. Why had he said that? He might've just ruined all chances with him. It was hard to resist though - Eren had never been able to get an upper hand on Corporal and his second chance on life didn't disappoint. Here, Rivaille was a student...just like him...bound to the same obligations.

Rivaille's expression does not change. "Where'd you get that idea, shitty brat?"

"Sorry, Eren, Rivaille likes to make bad nicknames for everyone he meets, you know."

"Er, alright," Eren replies, although he automatically begins to respond to the familiar name. "Can I call you Corporal?"

Rivaille finally reels back, eyes widening. "What? Who are you? Do you know about-" he harshly interrogates Eren, breaking his indifferent mask.

"Yeah, Corporal?" Eren asks with a slight grin. "Have you been having dreams about big naked humans with no genitals coming to eat you?"

"What - how - you know about them. Tell me, brat."

"Sorry, no can do," Eren sings with a happy tone to his voice. "I'll tell you if you drop by later tonight. Any time." Rivaille grits his teeth. "Oh, and in the dreams, are you the guy who kicks all their asses and wears a green cloak and calls everyone brats and orders them to believe in things like reincarnation because I think it's real and denies the obvious fact that you have wings of freedom made of steel?"

"Tch. Steel? God made me out of clay, just like everyone else."

"You really are him..." Eren mutters, shaking his head. "You are him down to the last word."

"Who. Eren, who am I?"

"Come by later."

.

.

.

He waits and waits and waits.

For the next nine hours he waits.

He goes to school and waits.

He stops waiting for Rivaille.

He begins waiting for news of where he is.

"...you know, there was a building collapse in the southern area of Tokyo. All residents dead or something creepy like that."

"You sure?"

"...yeah, haven't you seen Hanji's eyes today? Never thought I'd see the day..."

Hanji. Where was she?

"Tell me where Hanji is, right now. I'm not kidding."

"Woah, lay off man."

"Right fucking now. I will fucking end you."

"Over there. Jeez, take a chill-" Eren is gone before they finish.

Hanji's eyes - they're red - and puffy.

Eren knows what happened.

.

.

.

**life five**

"How much damage did you just take?"

"Ow! The pain! It's not stopping!"

"Calm down, Jean, stop being such a pansy-ass."

"I'm not, SEE THERE, I'M WINNING."

"AND THAT'S CAUSE KIRBY IS TOO OP. YOU CAN FUCKING FLY."

"Tch. It's your fault. You picked _Princess Peach_."

"Hey, Peach is awesome. She can float and throw toadies. HAHA YOU SEE THAT, I JUST TOTALLY BITCH SLAPPED YOU IN THE FACE WITH PEACH. WHAT NOW, HUH?"

"Shut up, you mofo."

"Hey hey hey, I'm the one who just completely destroyed your little Kirby."

"I'm gonna win next time and next next time and completely kick your ass into next Sunday."

"That's tomorrow, dumbass."

"No, it ain't tomorrow. _Next _Sunday. Who's stupid now?"

"You."

"H-Hey!"

"Yeah, you."

"You wanna go?"

"LET'S GO!"

"TO THE MALL!"

"YEAH - er, wait, what?"

"I said, let's go. You wanna fight?"

"No...no you didn't, you little liar! You said the mall, I heard you!"

"Why would I say the mall?"

"I don't know, coz your stupid?"

"You're stupid!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

"No, you are!"

"No, _you _are!"

"You a- oh hey, Mikasa."

"Mikasa! I-er-um-I-do you wanna go to the mall?"

"No."

"Wow, need some ice for that burn?"

"That wasn't a burn, dumbass."

"Yeah, that so was."

"Noooo, do you even know what a burn is?"

"Boys!"

"Hi, Mikasa." "MIKASA LET'S GO TO THE-"

"...no."

"BURN. I CALLED IT."

"Idiot, you called nothing."

"Tch, Horse-Face, like you would know. You were too busy staring at my sister's face, weren't you?"

"I-I was not!"

"Yes you were. Jean has a crush~ Jean has a crush~."

"Eren, stop annoying Jean. Jean, stop."

"Stop what?"

"Everything."

"Ha-"

"Eren, you too."

"Okay, Mikasa. 'm sorry..."

That basically details the life of fifteen year old Eren, his sister Mikasa, and his best friend/arch-rival Jean.

.

.

.

Rivaille is the ninety year old man living up the stairs.

Two destinies, prepared to encounter each other in the next hundred years.

.

.

.

**life ten**

He holds Eren's hands in his own, tightly, carefully. "I will come back," he promises intently. "Wait."

"I can't let you...Rivaille, this is treason."

"Treason for the good of the people. By stealing the crown we have a symbol of power to follow. The rebellion can - will win," Rivaille persuades.

"I know the government is corrupt but-!"

"If you know, support the rebellion."

"I...do," Eren reluctantly pushes Rivaille away. "Will you come back?"

"I said I would. I don't break promises."

"What about that time-" Eren breaks into another story good naturedly.

Rivaille's cheeks flush a pale pink. "Shut up. That was an accident, you little brat."

"If you say so."

"I don't have time. I have to go. Now."

"Good luck, Rivaille. I love you."

"And I you. I will see you in four days."

.

.

.

In four days Rivaille returns with the royal crown. Eren is waiting. "Rivaille! You- you got the crown!"

"I told you I would," Rivaille smirks with the barest hint of smugness boiling under the surface of his irises.

"I believed in you," Eren laughs, hugging Rivaille around the middle.

Rivaille awkwardly pats Eren on the shoulder. "Yes, now get off of me, brat."

"Okay. Wow, you actually got the crown. That is a sure feat. What are you, made of steel?"

"Tch, Eren, are you stupid? God made me out of clay, just like everyone else."

"It sure doesn't seem like it."

"Maybe I am, which is why I can still kick your ass."

"H-Hey! You're older!"

"Bar-" Rivaille's eyes widen and he is dragged backwards. "Who are you?" he lashes out at the invisible attacker. "Let me go, you shitty-!"

A piece of rough cloth is haphazardly shoved in his mouth and he chokes on the vile taste. Eren doesn't hesitate to move but two heavy hands hold him back. He bites down hard on one hand but even with the bleeding bite mark the hands do not budge. "Dammit!" he curses and kicks backward. "I need to...save...Rivaille!"

By this time both Rivaille's arms and legs have been secured. He is still fighting against the heavy chains but a heavy blow from the attacker dressed in black knocks him out completely. So this is how he falls...the rebellion's greatest hope.

"RIVAILLE! RIVAILLE!" Eren screams as he is dragged away with the guards. The person holding him down releases him and he sprints from the door of their home after the caravan with Rivaille. "WAIT! RIVAILLE'S IN THERE! SOMEONE, STOP THEM!" the townsfolk do not move. He runs until he can no longer see the caravan in the distance, he runs after the caravan for two more hours even after it's last tracks have faded in the distance.

It's no use.

He's gone.

"RIVAILLE!" Eren screams, hoping for some response.

There is none.

.

.

.

**life twenty five**

The people mill around on the streets, unsuspecting, per usual, of the gang and smuggling activity going down below their feet...except these two men.

"...rumor says that he's made of steel."

"He sure looks like a regular kid - ya know, brown hair, turquoise eyes, the whole puppy dog deal."

"Don't underestimate him. He'll stab you in the back like he did to Reiner and Bertholdt."

"Seriously? Those two? They went under?"

"Yeah, and what's more - he took Reiner and Bertholdt down so Pixis and Erwin immediately assumed their safety - since they're rivals and all, but this guy turned right around then took down both Pixis and Erwin in one blow."

"No kidding!"

"I'm not. So far his only allies are Mikasa and Armin - I hear they're related by blood or childhood friends or something. That's called favoritism, but I guess the powerful ones get to decide whether that's fair or not."

"True, true...hey, I hear he's planning on assassinating Boss."

"No way, Rivaille's way stronger some shitty little brat."

"Better watch out, that "shitty little brat" can kill you with a single bullet. No, he can kill the both of us with one bullet."

"How?"

"Dunno, but I'm not going to question it. He's one of the most successful mafia bosses and drug shippers. I'm not going to underestimate his skill."

"What about Boss? He's been leading the whole business for at least twice as long as this kid. He can take him down easily. We can't underestimate Rivaille either."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"That's disloyalty. Don't let Boss catch you saying that. He'll shove his boot straight up your ass."

"Hah! He's got more to think about than us standing here talking about some made-up assassination attempt going around the rumor mill."

"You've got a point there..."

.

.

.

"Have the money delivered to me by tomorrow."

"Yes, sir!" As the gang men leave, they are shot in the back. Blood sprays out of their bullet wounds.

It's like the Valentine's Day massacre all over again, except no famous corpse photo to display evidence.

Eren is smarter than Al Capone.

.

.

.

"You shot my men."

"So I did."

"You know that won't be taken lightly, especially not by some brat."

"What can you do? You're in my territory. I can kill you, right here, right now."

"Tch. Annoying. Watch your back." With that, Rivaille walks out , but not before turning around and shooting Eren in the heart. "Goodbye," his eyes fill with some sort of regret, "you backstabber brat."

As he drops the gun, the guards spring into action.

He is dead before he hits the floor.

.

.

.

**life fifty**

"Sensei, will you cut some pwetty wibbon foh me?" 4-year old Eren asks, staring into Rivaille-sensei's pretty gray eyes.

"Yes, "he replies, simply, walking to the storage quickly. He cuts a length of green ribbon. "This okay?"

"Gween!" Eren says happily, snatching at the cut of ribbon. Rivaille holds it back carefully.

"Eren – what do you say when someone gets you something?"

"Tankooh!" Eren squeals happily and receives the ribbon in return.

"You are welcome, brat," Rivaille mutters, heels clicking on the linoleum floor.

"Bwat! Ahaha!" Eren laughs and says mockingly, tottering back into his little chair. Rivaille heads back to the storage room and enters its depths, pulling out a large loom. It whistles and spins by itself and as Rivaille looks, another single thread has been deposited in the little cup.

"Another one for me to cut, eh?" Rivaille asks the loom. It hums back. He takes the scissors and snips it towards the beginning – he hates to cut this life off short, but that's the way it is. It's a pattern: first cut the beginning, next cut the middle, finally cut the end. He's back at the beginning now; the last one he cut was at the end.

There is a choke from the other room and Rivaille drops the scissors, running out into the bright room. Eren is coughing and choking as the school bully, Reiner, feeds him melted crayon wax. His face turns ashen pale and he collapses, little body growing limp.

Paying no attention to Reiner, instead kicking him away and knocking him unconscious against the wall, Rivaille kneels next to Eren. "The one life I tried so hard to preserve…" he mutters, tears welling up despite his usual disposition. "I thought I could tell which thread his was…but I guess I had to cut it." The other children crowd into the opposite corner with fear.

He cuts the thread, and another human joins the line of the dead. This time, though, it's a green-eyed boy with a small green ribbon.

.

.

.

**life seventy five**

.

.

.

"We won't let them find out. We can't."

"Yes. Unless you wish to die an early death…"

"What's so unnatural about our love?"

"It's a sin against God, Eren. Two girls are not allowed to love."

"It's not fair."

"It's not supposed to be."

.

.

.

"Hnngh…more, Rivaille, faster!"

"Don't be impatient brat."

"R-Rivaille, ah!"

"Tch, don't scream that loud. They'll find us."

"I won't let them take you away! Rivaille, I love you!"

"And I you. Go clean up, Jaeger, you look gross."

.

.

.

"They're coming for us! Run!"

"Get them! They are the enemies of God!"

.

.

.

"I love her, now get the fuck away from my brat."

.

.

.

"This is the end."

"…I guess. They found us…in the end."

"Who knew…we're made of clay – snapped so easily."

.

.

.

"You can take away my life but not my soul of steel!"

"This is the end for you, sinner."

"Rivaille – I will always – always –"

_(fin)_

.

.

.

**life one hundred**

It is twenty years since that fateful day and humanity has won. Both of them know that this is it – this is the pinnacle of their careers – lives – duty – they are standing there with the world beneath their feet.

Eren can see the ocean. He will be able to see the one thing he has wanted since he and Armin became friends.

Rivaille can sit down and drink black tea – or whatever the hell he wants to do without distraction, danger, or bargain.

Both of them – they can be together. They can have their story, like people are supposed to be allowed to have. Neither of them can believe it. And as they look at each other, ninety nine previous lives flash before their eyes.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" asks Rivaille, gray eyes serious, but mouth tilting at the side.

"I do now," Eren replies, smiling softly. "I know now."

"I told you," Rivaille says smugly. "I'm right."

"Shut up, you. It was worth it, wasn't it?" Eren questions, thinking back to particular lives.

Rivaille crosses his arms on his chest and scowls. "Of course it was. Don't be an idiot, shitty brat."

Eren begins to cry, loud shaking sobs that echo across the – empty? – lands. "I can't believe – I can't believe that –" he hiccups, wiping at his eyes.

Rivaille rolls his eyes. "You just said you believed."

"Not in that! But…that we're here…we've killed them all and – we're free! You – you know, I had a dream where we were girls," Eren says and laughs, eyes still wet with tears.

Rivaille gets on his tiptoes and grabs Eren's face, drawing it closer. "Never woulda imagined today, would you?"

Eren touches Rivaille's callused hands. "No…not really…but I'm grateful! Not to God, not to Satan, not to any deity – I'm just grateful for myself. That I exist – that I'm the one who really defeated those Titans. Because, you know, I can't think of all my hard work and tireless existence as something orchestrated by God. I want to be made of steel too, Rivaille. It's not fair."

"You are, Jaeger. Even if the rest of us are merely clay chess pieces, you will always be the one of steel." Rivaille shrugs. "I don't really care what you think about God, and what other people think about God. I just know I've done a damn good job of taking care of my life."

"I suppose you could look at it that way. See, you have a handsomely sexy boyfriend right here," Eren smirks, face all watery.

"Tch," Rivaille clicks, but doesn't deny it.

"Ha-" Eren begins.

"You'd be the girl, Jaeger. Do me a favor and shut up."

"S-sure!" Eren says sharply but bites back a laugh moments later. The moment is too surreal.

Twenty years and humanity has won.

Truly won.

* * *

**hey, how's the reading. great? yeah. thank you, thank you. haha jk. **

**any type of review accepted. flames eaten and critiques digested, encouraging/nice reviews hung on my virtual wall.**

**thanks**

**melmel12129**


End file.
